Miedo al Oscuro
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Escrito para el concurso de Face:HAS TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD(MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE) Despues de cuidar a su abuela Tsunade, Naruto Uzumaki se muda para evitar peleas familiares, dispuesto a empezar a preocuparse por fin por el mismo. Susurros, pasos en la noche y una extraña presencia termina encontrando gracias a un corte de luz. Dime Naru… ¿Le temes al oscuro?
1. Chapter 1

_**Escrito para el concurso de Face:**_

 _ **HAS TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD**_

 _ **(MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE)**_

 _ **Disclamer: De verdad tengo que aclarar que si Naruto fuese mío ya estarían por la segunda película yaoi-hard?**_

 _ **Mendigo kishimoto…ojala se te haya puesto como fideo recocido...Ejemm**_

 _ **RESUMEN:**_

Durante los últimos años, Naruto Uzumaki cuido a su querida abuela Tsunade. Ahora sin ella y sin tener fuerzas para seguir soportando rencillas familiares, se muda a un apacible pueblo de montaña llamado Konoha, de pocos habitantes, dispuesto a empezar a preocuparse por fin por el mismo. Una vida nueva, en una casa nueva es lo que espera el amable rubio de grandes ojos azules…

Susurros, pasos en la noche y una extraña presencia son lo que termina encontrando gracias a un corte de luz…

" _Para ser alguien que siempre es comparado con la luz, tienes dentro demasiadas sombras..."._

 _ **Dime Naru…**_

 _ **¿Le temes al oscuro?**_

 _ **MIEDO AL OSCURO**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1:**_

"O en donde uno trata de empezar otra vez"

El rubito contemplo con interés la casa que veía apenas bajo del auto.

"Terreno mediano, lleno de árboles frutales, casa sencilla construida en medio, planta baja. Seis ambientes: Tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina-comedor. Amplios ventanales"

El anuncio rápidamente había llamado su atención y por eso estaba allí junto con su prima Ino Namikaze-Yamanaka, quien amablemente había accedido a acompañarlo para ayudarle a decidir.

Ambos primos comenzaron a caminar escuchando- pero no oyendo realmente- la cháchara del agente inmobiliario a su lado.

 _"El lugar no está amueblado Namikaze-san, por eso le sugerimos otro inmueble, más adecuado a su status, por supuesto, completamente amueblado, ¿un bonito departamento céntrico quizás? El terreno es grande y aun así no cuenta con piscina…"_

Ino apenas escuchaba, notando más bien como su pequeño primo (solo de estatura, porque de edad era mayor que ella por varios años) observaba los arboles del lugar, divisando un pequeño columpio medio derruido.

Solo con verlos un poco podía notarse el parentesco, los dos eran rubios y de ojos azules, con la diferencia de que Ino tenía sus ojos y cabellos de un tono mucho más claro que el su primo.

Ya dentro, mientras el rubito vagaba saliendo y entrando de las habitaciones, un gesto impaciente de la Namikaze hizo callar al hombre, quien aún no entendía como alguien con la posición de la joven podía estar interesada en una casita tan…simple.

Se les había dificultado siempre venderla porque no estaba bien ubicada, aunque contaba con todos los servicios y facilidades, nunca lograban interesar a alguien por mucho tiempo. El lugar era demasiado tranquilo, se sabía que las casas cercanas estaban habitadas mayormente por personas que, o habían vivido allí desde siempre, o no se sentían atraídas por el bullicio de la ciudad; no eran algo turístico para el fin de semana como se acostumbraba por esas zonas, nada de cabañas con piscinas, complejos o demás… si tenía que decir la verdad, por más que el pueblo fuese de esos tipo postales, al pie de una montaña, Konoha era un barrio de viejos. Punto.

 _-¿y bien Naru?_

El sonido de la voz de la rubia-espectacular rubia si era sincero. Lástima que estuviese casada y sea una de las sicopedagogas más reconocidas de los últimos años. Las rubias como ella no deberían de trabajar en algo tan…nerd- dirigiéndose al muchachito que los acompañaba lo saco de sus divagaciones sobre si podría o no venderle la casita.

El rubio volvía de revisar los cuartos al parecer y al girarse hacia ellos el hombre noto por primera vez los enormes y azules ojos que brillaban con diversión.

 _-Me gusta-_ contesto sonriendo.

 _-Entonces es tuya primo-_ le contesto con otra sonrisa la mujer – _volvamos pronto a la inmobiliaria, mejor firmar ya los papeles para poder empezar a traer los muebles cuanto antes señor Hyuuga-_ sonrisa desapareciendo mientras volteaba a ver al vendedor.

 _-Por supuesto señora, si gustan seguirme…_

Mientras el lujoso auto se perdía en el horizonte, un azabache de cabello largo que había estado observándolo todo por una ventana en la casa de enfrente meneo la cabeza suspirando para sí.

Un mes después, Naruto Uzumaki consiguió por fin mudarse y podía considerarse feliz, un poco.

Había pasado los últimos años cuidando de su abuela enferma. Tsunade Namikaze había estado llena de vitalidad casi toda su vida, pero al enviudar su mente había empezado a deteriorarse cada vez más, junto con el resto de su cuerpo. El no poder ya encargarse de su enorme jardín la sacaba de quicio, haciendo que su carácter se avinagrara y Naruto había aceptado la pesada tarea de cortar el pasto del terreno de mil metros con paciencia (y una podadora, por supuesto).

Comenzaron los ataques de pánico y Naru nunca se opuso a estar al pendiente de la rubia, colmándola de atenciones sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás, el prefería cuidar de su abuela, le reconociera o no del todo, asegurándose que este feliz y atendida antes de dejar que se fuera consumiendo poco a poco pero más "lucida".

Claro que le iban a dejar hacer eso. JA.

Las discusiones con su padre comenzaron apenas se mudó.

Siendo sinceros las discusiones habían empezado desde el mismo momento en que Naruto, cayendo de visita había visto realmente el terrible estado en el que estaba su pobre abuela. Sola, casi sin comer por culpa de una gran depresión, era alimentada por algunos buenos vecinos que se compadecían de ella y le traían "alguito" (como siempre decía).

Y eso que su hijo mayor Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, vivía a solo media cuadra.

 _-Me vengo a vivir con la abuela papá-_ le había dicho la noche del segundo día de su visita.

 _-No te lo permito hijo-_ contesto su padre, todo digno, haciendo que el rubio menor levantara sardónicamente una ceja.

 _-Tengo 30 años pa, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy avisando-_ fue su declaración.

De vuelta en su casa; dejo a su novio (por más que estaban juntos hacia nueve años, su relación estaba decayendo cada vez más y no fue una gran pérdida…le dolió mas el tener que desprenderse de sus mangas), vendió todas las cosas que pudo y se fue con lo que no, sin pensarlo dos veces, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llego y se instaló en lo de su abuela empezó el drama: Noches enteras sin dormir bien, tratando de no caer en la espiral de odio al que su padre y madrastra trataban de empujarlo. Pelear por ser apoderado legal de la jubilación y pensión de su abuela para poder administrarla realmente con justicia. Meses con migrañas cada vez más fuertes al intentar mantenerse al margen de la "guerra fría" que parecía estar como una nube de humo pesado flotando alrededor… sonrisas amables y preguntas atentas, mientras se trataban de apuñalar por la espalda; y en el medio de eso, su abuela que día por medio se ponía enferma de algo nuevo, si no era gastritis por tantos remedios, era su alergia, o sus huesos, o un ataque al hígado.

Pero Naruto había aguantado todo, por suerte su tía lo apoyaba, simpático el asunto, mientras su padre maquinaba en contra de su propia madre.

Por supuesto que Naru no era ningún santo inocente o ser de luz, cuando había llegado a ese pueblo no solo cargaba las pocas pertenencias que todavía le quedaban, sino también todos sus problemas de autoestima, sus dudas, sus inseguridades.

Su gran odio hacia sí mismo.

Naruto nunca podía entender como alguien quisiera verlo a la cara al hablarle, siendo que era bastante horrible.

No soportaba ver su reflejo.

Para el rubio, su propia existencia era simplemente insulsa. Sobraba.

Básicamente, contaminaba cualquier cosa con su sola presencia.

Si, sus problemas de autoestima eran tan grandes que el solía decir que no tenía "auto" al no saber manejar… y estima mucho menos.

Todo había empezado desde muy chico, ya que a los nueve años desarrollo sobrepeso, llego a tener máximo unos treinta, treinta y cinco kilos por encima de su peso ideal… problemas hormonales se fueron sumando, ya que Naruto era lo que actualmente se conocía como "Doncel" es decir, un hombre capaz de concebir y parir hijos igual que una mujer. Si bien con el correr de los años se fueron haciendo cada vez más comunes, por su edad el rubito había sido de los primeros, teniendo que soportar burlas y miradas de extrañeza, incluso de sus maestros y médicos.

Finalmente el año pasado había logrado tener un diagnóstico preciso para todos sus problemas: Sus órganos "hembricos" internos, tal como se los llamaba, no estaban plenamente desarrollados, por lo cual la mejor solución era operarlo para extirpárselos.

Ya sin ellos, por fin pudo bajar de peso y estar saludable, aunque todavía tenía secuelas, tanto externas, como por ejemplo no aparentar los años que tenía al verse máximo de unos dieciocho años, e internas, teniendo muchas dificultades para aceptar que podía ser atractivo para alguien.

Aun ahora le costaba horrores verse al espejo.

El rubito suspiro al terminar por fin de acomodar todo en la cocina, ya mañana seguiría con el resto de la casa. Sus muebles eran simples ya que su abuela se los había heredado, y después de comer un ramen instantáneo, pues no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, se dirigió a su dormitorio para acostarse por fin. Mientras controlaba que las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas –más por los insectos curiosos que por algún ladrón, sabía que ese lugar era muy tranquilo- se sorprendió al ver en el reloj de pared que era su hora favorita, las cuatro de la mañana.

Rápidamente al llegar a su dormitorio corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para poder observar el cielo, completamente negro.

Era curioso que si bien la oscuridad lo asustaba, le gustase tanto esa hora en particular, que fuera llamada la más oscura antes del amanecer. Respirando el aire puro, estaba por cerrar la ventana para acostarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver algo que se movía, girándose rápidamente con el corazón en la boca noto que, obviamente, él era el único ser viviente en ese lugar…exceptuando una langosta bastante grande que trataba inútilmente de escapar de su cama, donde se había enredado en el cobertor tejido.

 _-Tremendo susto me pegaste ttebayo_ \- regaño el rubito al bichito, mientras lo desenganchaba- _Espérate un poco y te sacare, ¿sí?_

Haciendo una especie de cueva con sus manos, tomo al insecto, se acerco a la ventana y lo solto por ella, cerrando luego para que no entrara nuevamente, y acostándose en su cama quedo dormido de inmediato, abrazado a su peluche de pokemon.

Al no haber corrido del todo las cortinas, los rayos de luna entraban en el cuarto iluminando pequeños pedazos del lugar, formando figuras algunas ;graciosas; como una llama con tutu de bailarina, y otras que de estar el rubito despierto, le hubiesen causado un gran susto; un cocodrilo sin cabeza, una mano acercándose a su cara…

Unos ojos rojos…

* * *

 _ **9-2-2017 (2:25 de la madrugada!)**_

 _ **Yyyy damas y caballeros, respetable público, hasta aquí el primer capi! Espero de corazón que les haya gustado aunque sea un "popito" como diría mi abue xDDD**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capi! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bienvenida gente bonita!_**

 **Antes de empezar con el capi 2, déjenme agradecerles a todxs lxs que comentaron, tanto dejándome un mensaje aquí como en mi face.**

 **No pase muy buenos momentos últimamente y su ánimo y compañía me llegan en el mejor instante. Se les agradece gente.**

 **No olviden dejarme rew o mensajes en mi face!**

 **Por si alguien aún se pregunta sobre mis otras historias, paciencia. El final de Naruto y la consecuente ruina del 700 en adelante nos afectó a todos creo. Hay cosas varias que debo cambiar y revisar, parecido pasa con mi fic de One Piece; al haberme perdido eones de la historia-sí, ya sé que todavía no llegaron a la isla final...- se me dificulta tratar de tener una fiel versión.**

 **Y por supuesto, la dama inspiración es una jodida desgraciada bipolar. Ejem**

 **En fin gente, disfruten el capi!**

 _ **Disclamer: Naruto será mío el día 30 de febrero del año que viene. Tened esperanzas**_

Aclaración del capítulo:

 _Cuando Naruto hable la letra será_ _así_

 _ **Cuando Sasuke hable;**_ _**así**_

 _ **EDITADO 28-2-2017**_

 _ **10:47 HS**_

Gente bonita! Por problemas personales no pude subir antes, asiq voy a subir el 3 tambien, asi veran el final de la historia aca mismito xD

 _ **Escrito para el concurso de Face: HAS TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD (MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE)**_

 _ **Miedo al Oscuro**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2** :_

" **O como lo de 'No pienses en el tigre, si no quieres atraer al tigre' resulta ser total, absoluta y aterradoramente cierto"**

Tambaleándose un poco dormido llego al baño, prendió la luz, hizo sus cosas y se paró frente al espejo para lavarse la cara y despejarse. No fue sino después de darle su última poco elegante gárgara en forma de chorrito a la pileta, que noto algo raro. Y no, no era el peine enredado- asi que ahí estabas picaron- en su parte superior que había perdido anoche después de peinarse- o tratar-.

Le tomo un poco darse cuenta el que, pero finalmente lo hizo. Se estaba mirando al espejo. No de una forma meramente informativa, del estilo "aha, cabello rubio dorado peinado como nido de caranchos*… mejillas aun redondas y coloradas con tres marquitas cada una, un perejil saluda desde el incisivo superior…" sino de una forma… _real._

Como sin asco.

Al notar esto último automáticamente bajo la mirada auto-regañándose por tonto. _"No sé qué miras, sigues igual de feo que siempre, nadie te va a querer…"_ La molesta vocecita en su cabeza no tardó en aparecer, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba por ponerse francamente depresivo, y sin levantar la mirada exclamo:

 _\- ¡No soy feo ¡ ¡No lo soy y tú eres una mentirosa tteba!_

" _ **Es cierto. La verdad es que para mí te ves bastante lindo"**_

Al escuchar esa grave voz tan cerca suyo, casi como si estuviese a su lado, rápidamente levanto la mirada asustado para encontrarse con su propio reflejo y por supuesto; nada más.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y salió del baño decidido a olvidarse el incidente, era día quince y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy; día de cobro, había que pagar cuentas y hacer la compra mensual.

Apago todas las luces menos la de afuera, ya que volvería tarde y sin saber muy bien porque se despidió de la casa vacía antes de salir con un _"volveré pronto, cuida la casa por favor"_

Extrañaba las tres perras que había tenido con su abuela, antes de mudarse habían sido repartidas entre unos parientes que seguirían viviendo cerca, ya que él se marcharía a dos pueblos de distancia.

Quizás el día de hoy, si tenía tiempo podía conseguirse un perrito, o hasta un gatito. Necesitaba la compañía.

Unas semanas después, Naruto aún notaba algo extraño, como si fuese observado. Escuchaba susurros, pasos siguiéndolo, sentia una presencia …

Parecía tonto, pero se sentía acompañado.

Ese día en particular estaba más contento que lo usual, jugando en el patio con su nuevo inquilino, hacia dos noches había encontrado un perrito negro en el fondo de su casa y lo había adoptado. El perrito parecía de raza chou-chou muy peludito y recién salido de ser cachorrito, se había adaptado a el rápidamente, le gustaba seguirlo por todos lados, el primer día se la paso ladrándole al rincón de su casa, ese donde se juntaban siempre las sombras apenas empezaba el atardecer.

Como había tormenta cerca junto los juguetes del perrito y se metieron a la casa temprano, el pequeño Kurayami* fue a su rincón favorito y comenzó su siesta.

El Uzumaki comenzó a tratar de trabajar en su computadora, había comenzado a ser ilustrador hacia poco tiempo, pero logro hacerse rápidamente conocido por sus tiernos dibujos, logrando que una casa textil se interesara en comprar sus trabajos para estamparlos en remeras, buzos, etc; pero no podía dejar de pensar cada vez más en esa extraña presencia en su un poco de miedo se consoló pensando en dejar al menos una luz prendida para que la casa no estuviera completamente a oscuras nunca de los nunca, así no habría fantasmas.

Obviamente no habían pasado ni cinco segundos de ese consolador pensamiento, cuando dos cosas pasaron a la vez: Afuera se largó con todo la tormenta, y dentro se cortó la electricidad, solo el resplandor de la pantalla de la computadora le daba a Naruto un poco de luz.

 _\- ¡Ay no, ttebayo! ¿Dónde deje las velas?-_ canturreaba Naru mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de la cocina, sin notar que su computadora daba aviso de poca batería…Pero al parecer, el par de ojos rojos que recién se habían materializado en un rincón si lo noto, y si bien nunca se daba a conocer, ese chico rubio atolondrado le había llamado mucho la atención y ya parecía cómodo con su presencia, por lo que decidió llamarlo para avisarle. Con sutileza.

 _ **-Ey-**_ se escuchó una voz ronca, claro q el rubito seguía en su búsqueda así no le prestó atención.

- _ **¡Ey tú!**_ \- nada, el rubio seguía desparramando cosas sin siquiera darse cuenta que podía alumbrar con la linterna del celular, logrando que perdiera la paciencia y se materializara por completo, mostrándose como un chico más alto que el dueño de casa, con el cabello negro (con reflejos azules si la luna lo alumbraba), tez pálida y unos rasgados ojos negros que entrecerró con molestia al ver que el otro lo ignoraba.

Muy bien, al carajo la sutileza.

 _ **-Dobe, ¡que se te va a apagar la compu y pierdes el dibujo! –**_ grito por fin, logrando que el rubito levantara la cabeza y mirara hacia allí.

 _-¡Nooo! ¡Mi trabajo!-_ exclama Naruto, corriendo de tal forma que atropello al otro en su carrera. Apenas termino de guardar el archivo cuando volteo ofendido hacia el azabache, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

 _\- Un momento, a quien le dices dobe, ¡fantasma de cuarta! ¡Teme!-_ un tic comenzó a formarse en el ojo del mas alto, pero unas palabras del pequeño rubio le llamaron la atención.

 _ **-¿Porque fantasma de cuarta?-**_ Pregunto mirándose a sí mismo mientras fruncía el ceño, no entendía porque el apelativo "de cuarta" si él estaba buenísimo.

 _\- Bueno, solo mírate…Ni siquiera eres transparente o te faltan los pies tteba… ¿Estas pagando tu fantasmidad en cuotas? -_ fue la rápida y concisa respuesta del Uzumaki, quien de pronto se volvió completamente blanco, retrocediendo mientras señalaba al azabache con miedo.

 _-¡Un violador!_

 _ **-¡Por supuesto que no soy un violador, dobe tonto!**_

Harto de semejante nivel de tontería, el moreno camino rápidamente hacia el rubito y le propino un golpe suave en la cabeza.

 _ **-Ya cálmate usuratonkachi…Si quisiera hacerte daño ya te lo habría hecho hace rato, después de todo, sabes perfectamente que he estado aquí desde la primer noche que te mudaste, ¿o no?**_

Mas calmado, el rubito asiente con la cabeza y suspira, decidido a creer en el extraño…"Ente" azabache de sexys ojos negros…

 _-Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki_ \- se presenta por fin, sonriendo y extendiendo una mano al otro, quien levanta una ceja en interés.

 _ **-Sasuke-**_ contesta tomando la pequeña mano que se le ofrece, dándole un beso en el dorso, haciendo que Naru se ruborice rápidamente. En ese momento, Sasuke internamente entiende que ya jamás podrá separarse de ese hermoso y escandaloso chico.

Justo entonces la luz eléctrica decide volver, y al ser iluminado de repente, Sasuke desaparece enfrente de Naruto, quien queda ruborizado un buen rato.

Dos días pasan y Naruto entiende finalmente que es la oscuridad total lo que hace al azabache poder materializarse. Esa noche, alumbrado solo por la pequeña pantalla del celular, espera ansioso la llegada de ese teme que apenas conoce, pero que lo hace suspirar por los rincones.

A partir de allí, todas las noches se encuentran; y cada vez Sasuke tarda más en desaparecer, les cuesta separarse. Han hablado de todo, o casi todo.

Naru le ha contado su pasado, sus sueños rotos, la vida tranquila que planea vivir de ahora en adelante, lo egoísta que se siente al hacerlo. Su gran culpa al estar contento por no tener hijos.

Sasuke le responde con cariño; poco le cuenta de él; prefiere animar a ese lindo rubio en sus decisiones, aclararle que está bien ser egoísta a veces, que no se sienta mal por eso. Que el tener o no hijos es una cosa suya, y de nadie más.

Es en una de esas noches largas, porque hace seis meses que el rubito vive allí y el invierno ha llegado por fin; en donde le hace la pregunta que venían evitando desde el principio:

 _-Sasuke, ¿Qué eres?_

Por un momento piensa en mentir, en inventar alguna fantasía loca digna de una película de terror, pero en cuanto mira esos ojos azules, esos ojos que lo atraparon desde el principio, no puede sino contestar con la verdad.

 _ **-Naru yo…Soy un Oscuro.**_

Itachi Uchiha suspiro cansado. A sus cincuenta y cinco años, se sentía un viejo decrepito…

Antes de acostarse, y como hace meses, se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, corrió la cortina y observo la casa de enfrente, esperando.

- _Hice de todo porque volvieras_ \- susurro a la nada, tratando como cada noche de explicarse, de disculparse. De justificarse.

Y como cada noche, desde hace treinta años, el silencio fue su respuesta.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ ***Caranchos: Pues no sé si todos lo sepan, pero los caranchos son unos pajaritos marrones muy simpáticos, ruidosos y que suelen hacer sus nidos con cuanta cosa se encuentren, además de que no parecen muy "simétricos". Decir que alguien tiene uno de esos en la cabeza, obviamente significa que el susodicho no se peinó, o que anda en un status similar.**_

 _ ***Kurayami: Nombre mezcla de Kurama (obvio xD) y Yami, q si bien recuerdo significa oscuridad.**_

 _ **YYYYY hasta aquí el capi 2, que espero realmente les haya gustado y me dejen rew. También seria lindo que pasen por la pag del concurso-en face- para poder decir lo genial y merecedora de premio que es mi historia xD  
Nos vemos en el último capi, el 3**_

 _ **Zanza**_

 _ **Bueno gente, aquí está el final de la historia, espero que les guste aunq sea un poquito…**_

 _ **Aclaración del capítulo:**_

 _Cuando Naruto hable la letra será así_

 _ **Cuando Sasuke hable; así**_

 _ **Escrito para el concurso de Face:**_

 _ **HAS TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD**_

 _ **(MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE)**_

 _ **Miedo al Oscuro**_

 ** _Capítulo 3: _**

**_ "¿_** ** _Quien está ahí?"_**

 _\- ¿Quieres jugar a algo?_ -Sonrió. Su mirada tenía un matiz de picardía y fascinación.

 _ **\- ¿Jugar a qué?**_ – Contesto Sasuke con otra pregunta, desconfiando. Los chistecitos de su hermano mayor se habían vuelto bromas demasiado pesadas, como la de adelantarle cinco, diez o hasta quince minutos el reloj, haciendo que corriese sin motivo hacia la escuela. Itachi sonrió.

 _\- Me llegó algo por Internet, dicen que esta 100% comprobado, se llama: Fiesta a ciegas-_ Susurró con complicidad- _¿Quieres intentarlo? Digo, antes de que te vayas a esa universidad a ser el chico perfecto; vive la vida Sasuke…Tienes veintidós años, no cuarenta._

 _ **-Primero dime de que trata**_ \- Seguía desconfiando - _ **No será algo como'7 minutos en el paraíso', ¿verdad?-**_ Afiló los ojos en advertencia. El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos con hastío.

 _\- Obviamente no. ¿Tú crees que yo me emocionaría con algo como eso?, esto es algo mejor, más..._ -Dejó el suspenso _\- Tétrico._

 _ **\- Sabes que no me gustan las cosas de miedo**_ \- Le recordó- _**Sabes que yo sí creo en ellas y no me gusta tentar a las cosas…**_

 _\- Todavía ni me dejas decirte de que trata_ -Retó.

 _ **-A ver; dime... ¿De qué va este jueguito tuyo?**_

 _\- Mira, juntas a unos amigos primero ¿Va?_ -Explicó- _Aunque también podemos ser nada más nosotros dos, pero bueno... Reúnes a esas personas y vamos a una casa, entre más gente, la casa debe ser más grande_ –Continuó- _El dueño de la casa debe escribir una invitación por cada entrada que haya en la casa, algo así como: Yo, fulanito de tal, te invito a mi fiesta, de tal a tal hora, te permito la entrada._

 _ **\- ¿Estás loco, que es eso?**_ -Interrumpió.

 _\- Déjame terminar_ -Dijo- _Bueno, el chiste es que, cada uno vaya a una habitación solo. Le das una caja de cerillos con un solo fósforo, apagan todas las luces y te colocas de cara en una esquina justo en el momento donde inicia la fiesta, prendes el cerillo y debes saber hacerlo durar_ -Continuó, comenzando a darle un aire más lúgubre a su voz- _Sin importar que pase, no debes de voltear ni encender la luz._

 _ **\- ¿Cómo que, 'Sin importar qué pase'?-**_ Preguntó, tratando de no sonar temeroso. La cosa ya no le gustaba ni medio.

 _\- Bueno..._ \- Dudó - _Se supone que la invitación es para las personas que antes pasaron por la casa_ -Su hermano hizo un gesto. Itachi levantó las manos, pidiendo tregua - _Si la fiesta tiene éxito, depende si la invitación fue contestada o no. Hay testimonios que dicen que escucharon pasos o cosas así, tú no debes de voltear atrás y mucho menos encender de nuevo la luz si la fiesta no ha terminado, ósea, si la hora que pusiste en la invitación aún no llega._

 _ **\- ¿Porque?**_ -Susurró Sasuke _**-¿Qué pasa si enciendes la luz antes de la hora?**_

Itachi se quedó serio.

 _\- Los invitados se quedan en tu casa._

 _ **\- ¡Yo no pienso intentar eso, estás loco!**_

 _\- ¿Porque? ¿Te asusta o qué?-_ Se burló.

 _ **-¡Obviamente!-**_ Declaró.

El mayor se sorprendió. Su pequeño y tonto hermano menor debería estar realmente asustado, ya que no se explicaba como lo había confesado tan rápido, si no.

Itachi siempre recordó que de pequeño, Sasuke decía que veía cosas en las esquinas de su anterior casa, con lo que su mente de trece años había registrado el dato y usaba lo que pudiese para asustar al niñito de siete desde entonces; por más que sabía que el menor lo idolatraba. Lo habían fastidiado enormemente los ataques de pánico del menor, los que hicieron que tuvieran que mudarse de casa.

 _\- Bueno, hay que hacer algo_ – Propuso _\- Vamos a intentarlo una vez, sólo una vez, para ver si es cierto, y pongamos la invitación para solo 5 minutos, ¡Nada pasa en 5 minutos! –_ Convenció. Sasuke no estaba del todo seguro, pero accedió con un asentimiento _\- Muy bien, ándale, vayamos a casa._

Los hermanos siguieron su camino a casa con diferentes estados de ánimo: El mayor estaba feliz y seguro, mientras que el menor no podía dejar de pensar cosas horribles…

Sasuke sabía que Itachi aún le guardaba rencor por la mudanza inesperada que tuvieron que hacer hace algunos años, donde dejaron barrio, escuelas y amigos casi de un día para otro…Él había intentado resistirse, pero esas cosas en las paredes de su casa no se iban…Después del tremendo ataque que tuvo, cosa que hizo que llegara a urgencias con un cerramiento en el pecho que le impedía respirar, sus padres no dudaron en juntar todo y en menos de una semana se estaban mudando. Temía que esto fuese otra broma pesada de su aniki, pero por otro lado, necesitaba volver a confiar en el mayor, aunque sea esta última vez. Faltaba solo una semana para irse a la universidad; y quizás su hermano tuviese razón y debía divertirse más…

Si, confiaría en él una vez más.

La ultima.

Contaron las habitaciones, para cuando terminaron de escribir las invitaciones, ya estaba oscureciendo. Colocaron cada papel en el marco inferior de las puertas.

 _\- Ya está, Ahora ten_ \- Le tendió una caja de fósforos y un solo cerillo _\- Enciéndelo cuando yo te diga, ya sabes, no debes voltear, ¿Ok?_ -Advirtió por última vez el mayor.

 _ **\- Pero, hay que ponernos en el cuarto al lado del otro, por si algo pasa -**_ Sugirió, un poco cohibido.

 _\- Está bien-_ Rezongó, volteándose a ver su reloj de pulsera _-Ándale, ya va a ser la hora, vamos cada quien a su cuarto y apaga las luces._

Ambos fueron a la habitación continua de la otra, apagaron las luces y la alarma del reloj sonó, marcando la hora de inicio. Al mismo tiempo, encendieron el fósforo. Nada.

 _\- ¡Ash!, ya sabía que no pasaba nada -_ Murmuró Itachi para sí mismo _\- ¡Ay, me quemé!_ -Sacudió la mano cuando la flama rozó su dedo al consumir el cerillo por completo. _-¡Qué bien, 3 minutos más así! -_ Ironizó.

Tras él, unos pasos se escucharon, lentos, avanzando. ¿Sasuke habría hecho trampa y dejado la esquina?, con lo miedoso que era, no le sorprendía. Oohhh como se burlaría de él desde ese momento…

Lo llamaría "gallina" todo el tiempo y el día de su boda estaría en la iglesia cantando "coo coc coco" la marcha nupcial con cacareos.

La pared de al lado amortiguó unos sollozos. Itachi abrió los ojos con terror, quien estaba detrás suyo, no era Sasuke. Los pasos llegaron a su espalda, en la oscuridad, de pronto noto como si el cuarto se volviera más frío.

No podía voltear, quería, el miedo irracional le gritaba que debía escapar, moverse de ahí. Apretó los ojos. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron detrás de él, sintió la presencia justo detrás de su espalda. Los sollozos de Sasuke continuaban en la otra habitación.

 _\- Por Kami... Oh, Kami..._ -Rezó en voz baja, pidiendo que fuera mentira lo que pasaba.

Una respiración le movió el cabello, que llevaba largo y atado con una coleta, como una brisa gélida y apenas perceptible. Jadeos como risas contenidas se escuchaban en su oído, como si aquélla cosa lo tuviera acorralado en esa esquina. Volvió a apretar los ojos, sintiendo como le temblaban las rodillas. Lo soportaría, no encendería la luz, no quería que esa cosa se quedara en su casa.

De pronto Sasuke gritó en la otra habitación y siguió sollozando. Percibió como esa cosa acariciaba su cabello, sus mejillas. Las hebras de su cabello se levantaron, sabiendo que unas garras monstruosas jugaban con él y luego lo dejaban caer.

Las uñas afiladas delinearon lo largo de su columna e Itachi apenas y soltó un grito ahogado, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

La risa espectral resonó en la oscuridad y de pronto la alarma del reloj de Sasuke sonó en el otro cuarto, causando que la criatura gruñera con enojo. La invitación había terminado. Itachi suspiro, abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, estaba por correr hacia Sasuke cuando escucho un bufido y unas garras jugando en su cuello…

Pero si la alarma de su pequeño hermano había sonado ¡¿Porque la cosa no se iba?!

Instantes después sintió la temperatura volver a la normalidad y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, buscando el interruptor con desesperación. Encendió la luz, la habitación estaba vacía.

 _-_ _No, no puede ser, no puede ser..._ -Caminó tembloroso hacia el otro cuarto, incrédulo de lo que había vivido.

 _-Sasuke-_ Llamó _-¿Sasu, estás bien?_ -Volvió a llamar, preocupado. Jamás volvería a molestar a su hermanito con ese tipo de cosas. En el recorrido apenas y percibió que ninguno de los papeles que había dejado estaba.

 _\- ¿Sasu?_ -Entró a la habitación y estaba vacía. Volteó al suelo, encontrando la única invitación de la casa. Teniendo un horrible presentimiento, la tomo y leyó

 _\- ¡Noooo! -_ grito desesperado. Se tiró al suelo, llorando.

 _\- ¡Perdón, Sasuke! ¡Perdón, perdóname!_ –Lloró, devastado y aterrado.

Lo había olvidado. En la mañana, había adelantado la alarma del reloj pulsera de Sasuke.

Itachi cayó de rodillas en un ataque de histeria y llanto, la invitación termino en el suelo, justo a su lado, arañada con una letra ajena a la suya.

Mientras en el viento se escuchaban susurros fantasmales, cantando una canción infantil, la misma que adornaba la pequeña tarjeta en el piso…

 _ **Sasuke tramposo, él se volteó...**_

 _ **Por no respetarnos el juego perdió...**_

 _ **Sasu, Sasu...**_

 _ **..Ahora estará...**_

 _ **...En nuestra fiesta...**_

 _ **POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!**_

Siguiendo su rutina de hace casi un año, Itachi corrió la cortina y miro la casa de enfrente: El nuevo perrito del vecino, ya no tan pequeño, después de una carrera desde el costado de la casa ingresa en esta por medio de una puertita especial para él.

Jamás pensó que esa casa pudiera venderse o alquilarse siquiera.

Suspirando de nuevo, se metió a su cama, recordando su falta como cada noche de su vida.

Su error.

Su crimen.

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, sus padres, cayeron en depresión al no encontrar a su pequeño hermano por ningún lado y murieron poco después, dejándolo con una fortuna discreta, pero que le sabía a ceniza.

Trato con cada brujo, hechicera o adivino que encontró.

Lo último había sido hace dos años, cuando un tal Orochimaru; especialista en magia negra, le ordeno enterrar en un descampado la invitación de esa fatídica noche, y esperar, sin intervenir.

Había comprado el terreno de enfrente, esperando.

Había construido su casa, esperando.

Cuando ese rubio llego y compro la casita, pensó que todo terminaría, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo vivo al otro día.

Pues bien, al diablo con esperar, estaba harto. Esa noche sería la última en que paraba los relojes antes de las doce, otro truco de varios que servían para que esas cosas no lo encontraran a él.

Mañana era el aniversario de _esa noche_ y estaba seguro que ya nada pasaría, se había resignado a vivir con esa carga en su conciencia para toda la vida, estaba decidido a olvidar todo y largarse de allí, tratar de vivir lo que le quedaba de vida sin tanto peso.

En ese momento, una gran oscuridad lo invadió y ya nada pudo pensar, lo último que creyó ver fue a su hermano sonriendo de forma escalofriante, acompañado del rubito de enfrente, quien sostenía el reloj que usualmente dejaba sobre la mesita del lado derecho de su cama mostrando las doce y cinco de la madrugada, mientras un resplandor rojizo trepaba a la cama.

Al día siguiente, muchos vecinos estaban cerca de la casa, los bomberos habían llegado pronto, pero ya era tarde, Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que vivía en ese casa, había enloquecido y antes de incendiar la casa con el adentro, destruyo todos los relojes que tenía arrojándolos por las ventanas.

Esa noche, por primera vez desde que conoció a Sasuke, Naruto pudo dejar la luz prendida.

 _ **FIN**_

 ** _Tan tan taaaan… El final!_**

 ** _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa que no entiendan, me preguntan, eh?_**

 ** _Estoy en face como Zanza Sabrina Santiago y en twitter (alguien aun lo usa?) como zanzamaru_**

 ** _Besos, Zanza._**

 ** _Pd: Hagan porras y crucen los dedos a ver si gano el concurso! xD_**


End file.
